Adventure
by BrokenVamp666
Summary: Dirk never let's Jake adventure on his own. He'd never admit it but it's because he's afraid Jake will get injured and he won't know about it. Rated T for language and I guess some gore! Warning this is yaoi guy x guy the pairing is DirkJake, so if you're not into that stuff then sorry! Enjoy!


Jake's mental alarm clock went off as his eyes slowly opened. It was around eight o'clock, same as it is every morning. The perfect time to wake up early enough to have a mini adventure before Dirk gets up. Jake tries as quietly as he can to slip out of bed to get himself dressed, but a pair of strong arms finds their way around his waste, pinning him there. He hears a tired groan from behind him as Dirk's legs tangle themselves in Jake's.

"Wait until I get up, I wanna go with…" Dirk mumbles behind him, half awake. Jake chuckles, Dirk does this every morning. He refuses to let Jake adventure on his own. He would never admit it's because he's worried Jake will get himself injured and he won't know about it.

After about thirty minutes, Dirk releases Jake and slides out of bed, pushing his pointy anime shades up the bridge of his nose, where they always are as Jake does the same with his glasses. After getting dressed in their normal apparel, Jake grabs his pistols as Dirk grabs his katana and they head out into the jungle outside their house, Dirk's fingers laced into Jake's.

"Hey, I don't take enough time to do this as I should, but I really appreciate every time you take me adventuring with you, and being so kind to me, just basically being the greatest boyfriend and human being ever." Dirk mumbles after an hour of exploring in the forest with mainly idle conversation. A blush crept up his neck. This takes Jake by surprise as he stops in his tracks and turns to face Dirk, grabbing his hands and smiling at him.

"Dirk, don't be ridiculous! I cherish every moment we have together! You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and shit, I'm so lucky I have you." Jake looks down at the ground.

Dirk smiles and is about to say something when he hears rustling in the woods around them and a jaguar pounces out of the trees with the intent to kill, jumping right at Jake's back. Dirk grabs him and shoves him out of the way, swinging his katana at the creature. He stabs and slashes at it with as much force as he can, until the jaguar swats the sword out of his hands and pins him onto the ground. Jake had recovered at this point and had his gun aimed at the cat but before he could shoot, Dirk grabbed its' shoulders and shoved it off, fighting it bare handed and with his fists alone. Earsplitting roars sounded from its' chest, but Dirk just roared back. The jaguar slashed at him with its' claws and cut him in various places, but Dirk was doing about as much damage. His shades had been long since shattered and knocked off, his orange eyes blazing with fury. As he was busy wrestling the animal, Jake was trying to get a good shot but couldn't take one without possibly grazing Dirk with the bullet, and was following after them cursing loudly.

The jaguar wrestled with Dirk to the edge of a cliff, Jake chasing along helplessly, and the man flips over and rolls off the cliff along with the animal.

"DIRK!" Jake reaches over and manages to grab his boyfriend's hand and hears Dirk swing and hit the wall of the cliff with a thud. He grabs his arm with both hands and pulls him back up, throwing him far from the edge, collapsing on the ground. Dirk was terribly scratched up and very bloody, and groaned as he stood up.

"Jake…" He starts but is cut off as a fist collides into his face and he falls back to the ground.

"What the HELL was that for?!" Dirk shouts, flinching as his wounds ached terribly. He looked up as Jake fell to his knees in front of him.

"Why the dickens did you do that?" Jake screamed.

Dirk's eyes widened. "What do you mean why? It was going to KILL you! What do you think I would do if you got hurt? Do you think I could live with that?"

"It was going to kill YOU! What would I do if you died, Dirk? What?!" Jake screeched, almost hysterical at this point. Dirk's eyes widened to see tears spilling out of Jake's eyes. "You almost died! Look at how badly injured you are! This is all my fault!" Jake said, still shouting, as he put his hands on Dirk's shoulders, careful to be gentle, minding his wounds.

Dirk wiped at his eye as tears began forming in them, trying to be strong for Jake. He stared into his boyfriend's green eyes for a second, and reached his hand up to wipe Jake's tears from his cheeks as they fell. His pale hand traveled behind his neck. "I'm sorry, Jake." He said quietly. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm right here, I'll always be right here." He pulled Jake into his lap, gasping a bit as he sat on his wounds, and wrapped his arms around the other man and stroked his hair with one hand soothingly and with his other hand grabbed Jake's, kissing it over and over in between whispers of "I'm sorry," "I'm not going anywhere," "I'll be here forever," as Jake quietly wept into his shoulder, holding balls of Dirk's shirt in his hands. Dirk rocked the both of them back and forth until he calmed Jake down.

Dirk kissed Jake on the forehead. Then on the cheek. Then on his nose. And his mouth ghosted right in front of Jake's mouth, lightly brushing his lips as he whispered "Thank you for saving me. I love you more than anything in the world." And placed the most tender kiss on his trembling lips and pulled him into another hug. They stayed like that for a little while until Jake stood up, helping Dirk up. With the rest of his strength, Jake picked up Dirk bridal style and scooped down to pick up Dirk's now bloodied katana and walked as quickly as he could back to their house to get Dirk bandaged up, all the time placing little kisses all over Dirk's face.


End file.
